


Midnight Space

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sloppy Makeouts, Tickling, i spat this out because of writer's block i am sorry, idk this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith liked how piloting the Black Lion felt. Set sometime during early S2.





	Midnight Space

Keith sat with his hands spread out on his bedsheets, the sweat on his neck drying from his nightmare. Maybe nightmare was too much of an exaggeration - he dreamt they had lost Shiro again, which wasn't anything new for Keith. He knew he'd always find him again. He felt it.

Every time he managed to find Shiro again, he felt the cosmic tug between them, knitting them closer than before. Keith knew they were closer than normal friends, especially with how Shiro had changed his life for the better back at the Garrison. But sometimes, that link felt far too binding to be as platonic as he had categorized it.

Then again, what did Keith know of relationships? He knew Shiro was idolized at the Garrison, and he was just the scrappy kid who latched onto him. Even now in space, Keith knew that the group had absolute faith in Shiro, while Keith still had moments of blind rage that required Shiro to talk him down from.

Still, Keith knew what he felt. And when Shiro touched him, he knew what he wanted.

It was the same want Keith had when he was piloting the Black Lion.

 _Patience yields focus_ came particularly into play as Keith faced the possibility of losing Shiro in front of his own eyes. He didn't know how he persuaded the Black Lion to let him in, but it felt as natural as Red continually coming to Keith's rescue - just like their first meeting on that Galra ship.

Keith didn't know why Black didn't just save Shiro by herself - instead of letting Keith pilot her - but when Keith sat in the pilot seat of the Lion, he couldn't think of anything except saving Shiro.

That, and that this was the chair that Shiro gave their orders from.

There was a definitive connection between them later that night as they sat by the makeshift fire Keith had thrown together, and Keith almost thought that if Pidge hadn't rescued them, they would have spent the night in the Black Lion.

Together.

Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had cooled down a little, but he felt restless in his room. Keith needed somewhere to go, or at least a window to look out of.

He hated feeling trapped.

Deciding that nothing would aid him by sitting still, he got up walked out into the dimly lit hallway. It was a little colder than in the daytime, and Keith regret that he only wore a thin t-shirt and shorts instead of grabbing his coat.

He ended up in the control room, mostly by muscle memory, and sat in his helms-chair. He watched a couple streaking comets soar by, and wondered how close they were to their next destination. Or if they even had one.

Keith looked around the room, eyeing the different floor panels that raised into elevators to get access to the Lion's bays. Keith's fingers twitched, and he made a fist with them - an attempt the rule them. He wouldn't visit Black's deck. It was still Shiro's lion, after all. He didn't know how he'd feel about Shiro in Red.

Actually, the idea of Shiro piloting Red was a little tempting. He wondered if Red would take Shiro. And if she did, how the team would function with two paladins switching between lions.

He wondered if Shiro would be proud of him for finding that out.

Keith shook his head, dispelling thoughts of Shiro's praise, and walked over to Black's pod. It probably wouldn't even open for him.

Except it did.

Keith hesitantly looked at the tube, uncertain if he should actually try this. One cautious step forward, however, had him pulled into the air-tight elevator, and he was off to Black's bay.

The ride there was identical to his own - the hangar, the racer car - except everything was cast in a soft purple glow. The feeling of regality was overwhelming, and Keith understood how it must be taxing to be the head of Voltron with even the atmosphere giving off a heavy weight of responsibility.

Keith let Shiro's racer park beside Black's jaw, thinking that he should speak to Black one-on-one to enter, rather than just assume so and go in through the hatch. Keith approached the Lion and swallowed. He had forgotten, especially in the heat of the moment, that Shiro's Lion was practically twice the size of his own. Keith couldn't think of anything to say, but let his hand fall onto one of it's claws. The steel was colder than he could imagine, and quickly pulled his hand back, shivering.

Black's eyes, however, seemed responsive as they cast a dim shading of light in the otherwise darkened room. Quite slowly, the Lion lowered her head and opened her jaw, allowing Keith access directly to her cockpit.

Keith entered into the room and immediately shrank at the size of the area. He hadn't paid any attention to it before, but the room itself felt like cavern with the purple highlights and the gray tech.

Gently, Keith rest his hand on the back of the pilot seat.

Shiro sat there. Keith had, too, but in a frenzy. On the very edge. He wondered if Shiro sat with his back against the chair, or if he leaned forward. Did he fly his Lion like he flew in the flight simulations?

Keith walked around to the control panels in front of the chair. He touched the slot that Shiro's bayard belonged to. He hoped they'd find it one day. Shiro deserved it.

Nothing in the Lion was actually turned on except the lights, and Keith decided it wouldn't be the end of the world to sit in Shiro's chair. Or, at least he told himself as he quickly complied to his wishes before he could talk himself out of it. Keith sank towards the back of the chair, hyper-aware of the cool leather-like fabric against his skin. His bare legs and arms had little goose-bumps raised as he let his head turn to the side.

The chair itself smelled like Shiro so much - Keith let his eyes close, and pulled his legs up into the chair to curl into the back. Keith's stomach felt warm and bubbly - he had never been able to settle against Shiro for this long, and the smell was instantly sating.

Keith stretched his other arm around the back of the chair, loosely taking hold of it's frame as he slouched into the seat, letting his free hand fall at the hem of his shorts. Keith let out a breath of hot air, knowing that he should leave. That he did have _some_ self control preserved.

A waft of cool air on his exposed skin, however, made him reconsider.

Before he could stop himself, Keith muttered "Sorry-" whether to Black or Red, or maybe even Shiro - and let his hand reach down to grasp his dick, already partly hard from sitting in Shiro's seat. His arm wrapped around the back of the chair practically gave way, and Keith had to claw into the fabric in order to stay upright. Keith tried to keep the noises down, mostly to make himself feel safe, but couldn't help but whine as he spread his folded legs and jerked himself until he was fully hard.

Keith tried to look around the bay outside of Black's window, just to be safe, but couldn't see anything past the dim lighting, and the fog that was beginning to form from his heavy breathing.

Keith unclenched his other hand, and promptly slid down even further into the chair until he had to pull his legs under him in a kneel, his feet falling out under the sides of the armrests. He let his other hand slide down to cup his balls, moaning as his stomach began to feel like molten lava. He was beginning to sweat again, and he felt his cheeks turn red with shame as he let his head fall against the back of the chair, breathing in Shiro's scent again.

He'd do anything to let Shiro take him like this - Shiro in his pilot's chair, with Keith in his lap with his back to him. He wished Shiro would take off his shirt and lick his spine - all the meanwhile reaching an arm around him to jerk him off.

Keith knew how big Shiro's hands were, and just imagined them holding Keith's dick, and playing with his balls while Keith watched. God, he hoped Shiro would bite him. He knew he was reserved, but could Keith push him to it? Could Keith convince him to fuck him in his Lion?

Gasping, Keith arched his back against the chair, picturing Shiro taking off his pants and pulling his dick out, making Keith watch while he stroked it. Keith bit his lips, realizing he was drooling onto his shirt. Keith wanted to have Shiro push him down onto his cock, slowly taking him in backwards. Keith practically could feel his body jump out of its skin as he wondered what Shiro's dick would look like. Or feel like. Or taste like.

Keith could feel the heat in his gut starting to become unbearable, and his head was starting to feel fuzzy enough that he opened his mouth to moan, "Shiro," before he could register it. He was so close to cuming that he hardly heard a reply.

Keith stilled for a second - slipping his waistband back over his cock, almost instantly leaking against his underwear - waiting to see if he heard anything. Sure enough, he heard another voice, albeit it in a whisper.

"Keith?"

 _Fuck._ Keith tried to take a few breaths before his heart decided to collapse. He didn't need to look around to know who was there.

"Uh, yeah. Shiro?"

He could hear Shiro take a single hesitant step forward. "It's me, just-" he paused, obviously not knowing yet what had happened. "Are you alright?"

Keith wanted to punch him for being _worried_ about him at a time like this. That, and kiss him.

Keith awkwardly adjusted his clothes as he straightened his back, tucking his knees under his chin. Shiro took that as a sign to approach him, apparently, because he came around to the front his Lion, and leaned against the control panel to face Keith.

He tried to meet Shiro's eyes, but failed miserably. After a moment, Shiro spoke. "Seriously, what's the matter, Keith? Are you alright?"

Keith looked to his side, mumbling. "I'm fine, Shiro. Stop worrying so much."

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Instead, he knelt at the base of the chair, placing his hands on either side of the armrests. Keith felt trapped for the second time that night. Even worse, by refusing to meet his eyes, Keith could see all Shiro was wearing was a thin tank top and some pajama pants. Keith buried his face further into his legs to hide his blush.

"Keith, are you having nightmares again?"

 _That_ made Keith look up and meet Shiro's gaze. His eyes were soft, and his mouth was in a fractured smile. Keith felt himself marginally relax. "Shiro, they're not as bad as you make them."

Shiro leaned forward, resting his head against the chair's seat. Keith inched his feet away, not wanting to accidentally kick him. Shiro sighed, looking up at him. "Keith, I'm worried about you. Let me help."

Keith's stomach had almost cooled, but he felt a singe in his stomach when Shiro gave him puppy eyes. "Shiro, you literally can't help. They're just dreams."

"Keith, we can talk about them, I promise-" Shiro began, lifting his head off the seat before being cut off by Keith.

"Shiro, every nightmare I have is about losing _you_. How're you supposed to help that? You can't, Shiro! I'm terrified that no matter how hard I try to keep you, I'm going to wake up one day and realize you're gone _again_. As soon as Keith had finished, he knew he was yelling, and he felt the air start to stiffly dry the tears on his cheeks.

Sniffing, Keith tried to steady himself, sobering up to say, "I'm sorry-"

But Shiro knocked the wind out of him.

Practically hurling himself forward, Shiro had his arms wrapped around Keith's bundled torso in a second, slamming Keith's spine into the back of the chair. Stunned, Keith looked down at Shiro, solemnly pressing tightly-closed eyes into Keith's pointy knees. Keith could feel his lips skim the hairs on his leg, and ruled himself enough not to move.

Not when Shiro was holding him like this. Especially not when he felt Shiro's breath choke out, "God, Keith, you have to _tell_ me these things." Keith hadn't known Shiro was a sympathetic crier, but he supposed it made sense.

"I tried saying sorry," Keith mumbled, only slightly leaning into Shiro's arms. Shiro looked up at him then, and huffed. Without any further prompting, Shiro scooped Keith out of the chair, and turned around to sit so that Keith was in Shiro's lap.

Keith shrieked at the sudden air and managed to protest a single, "Shiro!" before being placed across Shiro's lap with his legs dangling over one of the sides.

If he wasn't blushing before, he was scarlet now.

Shiro smiled down at him, his eyes still wet. "You're not getting up until you tell me why you came here."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, grabbing his forearms with either hand. He had never felt so exposed in his life.

Except maybe when both he and Shiro had walked into the communal showers at the same time, and had chosen to say nothing to each other for a full fifteen minutes.

Keith felt even smaller after his recollection. "Shiro, I want to be honest with you, but it's hard."

"Keith, I promise it doesn't matter. I'm holding you right here." Shiro hugged him closer, and Keith almost yelped as he felt Shiro's hand slip further up his thigh.

"I know you _want_ to be here for me, but it's also _about_ you. It's weird," Keith sighed, and Shiro sat back for a moment.

"Is it that you think Black should be yours?" Shiro reasoned. Keith wanted to laugh, but Shiro kept going, "I think it's amazing that you can handle both the head of Voltron as well as the hardest lion to master, but-"

Keith had to laugh to stop him. Shiro abruptly looked at him with his mouth open. Keith stopped long enough to smile and say, "No, Shiro. I like you being my leader. It's what I prefer," He added the last bit quickly and quietly, but Shiro grinned big as ever.

"You think I'm alright?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "I followed you through a randomly generated wormhole that could have landed us anywhere. I trust you with my life, Shiro."

Shiro's hands slid up Keith's side's to cradle the small of his back, innately pulling him closer. Their leader's voice was low. "Really?"

Keith nodded, refusing to swallow. "Yeah, I- I want you in my life forever. Everything feels safe with you, no matter what's happening."

Keith had hardly gotten the last words out of his mouth before Shiro was leaning into Keith's face, touching their foreheads and noses. Keith could smell the Altean toothpaste they used after each breath. Shiro's eyes were closed, but he was fully nuzzling against Keith, seeming like he was about to start purring.

"Keith Kogane... can I kiss you?" Shiro's question was so soft Keith could hardly register it over the automated airflow in the lion. Once he processed the words, his heart stopped. And then, Shiro's eyes opening expectantly had him pushing forward to meet Shiro's mouth in a rush.

They shifted almost immediately - Keith scrambled to rearrange himself onto Shiro's lap with his thighs spread to either side of his legs. He knew if Shiro lifted up his hips he would feel Keith's boner, now fully hard once again, but he didn't care, so long as Shiro kept moving his hands up and down his body in a frenzy.

Shiro moaned around Keith's tongue and sucked _hard_ when Keith brought his hands up to tug on Shiro's hair. Keith bit Shiro's lip and trailed kisses from his cheek to his ear, tugging at the cusp of it with his teeth. Shiro wrestled with Keith long enough to draw him back to his mouth, and they practically tried to devour each other until Shiro let out a weak whine, and Keith could feel his hips buck into Keith's ass. They both shivered and had to pull back to catch a breath for a moment.

Shiro, as always, pulled ahead first. "How long?"

Keith turned his head to meet his eyes, huffing. "Garrison. I knew I needed you once you were gone. But I always wanted you someway."

Shiro tugged at Keith's shirt until Keith pulled it over his head. Shiro scrapped his teeth against Keith's chest, leaving red streaks down his front. Keith let his groan rumble in his throat rather than letting it out.

Shiro seemed to like that, and picked up a smirk. "I think I've always wanted you, too," Shiro quickly swirled his tongue around Keith's nipples before humming happily at Keith's jerk response. "Hmm, especially once we were friends. I thought it was enough, until I kept dreaming about you."

Keith practically keened into Shiro's chest. "You dreamed about me?"

"Mhmh-mmh. Is that okay?"

Keith's eyes rolled back into his head as Shiro's hips ground against his erection, making every thought in his head turn to TV static. "That's g-good."

Shiro's smiled still hadn't vanished. "Keith, say my name."

His face was flushed and his entire body was tingling at the idea of obeying a command from Shiro in this position. "Takashi," Keith mumbled, letting his eyes flutter as he said it. They rarely used Shiro's enlisted name. No one used it.

Keith used it a lot at the Garrison.

Shiro's hands spread the width of Keith's ribcages, making him squirm. "That's what I'd dream you'd say, baby."

Keith felt transcendent. _Baby_ struck his heart, and he swayed completely into Shiro's hold. "I'll say anything for you, I promise."

Shiro's fingers ran up and down his sides, and Keith gasped at the sudden tickling. Shiro spoke to him as he moved his fingers faster against Keith's sensitive skin. "Tell me why you came here."

Keith swallowed a moan and threw back his head, trying anyway to arch out of Shiro's grasp. Every other movement rubbed their dicks together, and Keith was starting to feel his mouth water as Shiro kept getting harder.

After a few more moments, Keith couldn't take the tickling anymore. "Fuck, Shiro, I wa-wanted to get off in your seat," Keith finished the sentence in a breathy exhale, and Shiro settled his hands on his hips instead. Keith's chest was heaving after the tickle-fight.

Slowly, Shiro smoothed his hands down Keith's front, moving from his hips to the undersides of his thighs. His only reply was, "Can I take your shorts off?"

Keith almost died of relief. "Please, Takashi."

First, surprisingly, Shiro yanked the hem of his own shirt over his head, and then lifted Keith up by his thighs long enough to slide off his shorts. Keith blushed as Shiro starred at his cock, obviously hard and starting to leak through his underwear. Keith could barely find it in himself to meet Shiro's eyes, but when he did, he felt his stomach do a flip.

Shiro had the look of complete surrender on his face, and Keith shifted closer to him to cup his cheeks. He watched him let out a shaky breath and said, "Shiro, we can stop."

Opening his eyes like a dart, Shiro pulled Keith flush against him and kissed his exposed shoulder. He heard his mumbled reply between kisses and bites to his bare skin. "Keith, can I touch you?"

"You're already touching me, Shiro," Keith buried his nose into the tuft of hair atop Shiro's head, feeling ridiculously high.

"Baby, you know what I mean," Shiro let his fingers dip past the waistband of Keith's underwear, flicking the elastic against his skin with a mild snap. Keith shivered.

Carefully, Keith propped himself up enough on Shiro's lap to pull off his underwear, letting himself sit completely naked on Shiro's lap. He knew his entire body was flushed a shade of pink and his dick was streaked with precum, but he didn't let himself think about it.

He only looked for Shiro's reaction.

Bewildered was one word, but Shiro's face was on another level of complete disbelief. It took him several moments to move his gaze to every inch of Keith's body, and then he gently placed his hands around the back of Keith's head, tilting his neck towards him.

"I think I'm about to die," Shiro's breath was hot against Keith's ear, and he kissed Shiro's cheek.

Keith moved his mouth to kiss Shiro on the lips, and murmured against them. "You can have me if I can have you."

Keith could feel Shiro's pulse point in his neck rapidly shooting off sparks. "I wish that was the first thing you said to me," Shiro groaned, and raised his hips to meet Keith's. Keith hissed at the sudden contact, glad that Shiro's dick was still covered, or he may have came right there.

Regaining some sense, Keith let his nails drag down Shiro's chest, making his muscles contract. Keith rubbed circle around his protruding hip bones until Shiro let a low growl slip. Keith snorted, and carefully pushed down both Shiro's underwear and pajama pants. Shiro sucked in a breath as Keith could see his dick for the first time.

Keith didn't even think before grabbing it by the shaft.

He was faintly aware of Shiro cursing, but couldn't do anything but stroke up and down several times - pausing once to play with the head. Keith felt slightly tranced, but after a quick glance at Shiro, Keith felt himself pulled back to reality.

Keith tried to pull off his hands, but Shiro encased them around his own, locking them in place.

"Don't stop, baby."

Keith gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, and nodded at Shiro. While he began to move his hands around Shiro's cock again, Shiro panted in sync with Keith's tugs, and slowly managed to move his hands from Keith's back to his dick. Keith jolted - passing a hand over Shiro's slit - earning a moan from Shiro as he started to pump Keith's cock. Their arms knocked into each other several times before Shiro let go of Keith's dick to encircle them both.

Keith preened, arching his back on Shiro's lap, and accidentally let a "Holy shit," slip out in the process.

Shiro sounded like he tried to laugh, but it turned into a groan. "Oh, baby."

Keith looked down, open mouthed, at both of their dicks pressed against each other. His own was shorter than Shiro's, but Keith could hardly even see them in the daze he was getting from Shiro jerking them both off together.

"I'll always give you what you want, baby," Shiro said, and Keith tried to kiss him too fast, missing his lips and instead kissing his chin. Neither of them cared - Keith kept peppering kisses wherever he could reach until he finally felt Shiro's other hand dip to feel his balls, cupping them as he tightened his grip around their heads. They could both feel the precum sliding between them, and Shiro had the loudest moan when Keith dipped his head to suck on his nipples.

Keith didn't know how to tell Shiro he was about to come - he had forgotten how to even form a syllable other than a moan.

Thankfully, Shiro practically doubled over after a few strokes and pulled Keith flush against his chest as he came between them. Keith followed almost a second after, watching Shiro's eyes glaze over from his orgasm.

Keith knew he had to stand for them to clean up, so he started move, until Shiro pulled him back - his spine snuggly fit against Shiro's front. "Where are you going, baby?"

"Shiro, we're both covered in cum. We have to go _somewhere_."

Shiro grinned so wide his teeth came out. "We can just use my underwear. I'll wash them later today."

Keith hated that he blushed. "Don't you need them in case we have a fight?"

Shiro licked a wet streak behind Keith's ear, and laughed at Keith's squirming. "What, can't concentrate in a battle knowing I'm ready for you?"

Shiro narrowly dodged the elbow that was thrown back, and resorted to tickling once again in order to regain control over Keith.

Really, they were just lucky that Coran hadn't scheduled a morning checkup for Black.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick one cause i've been having some writer's block. hopefully more sheith to come soon though lol


End file.
